Jack assemblies have been well known in the telecommunications industry for various applications, including without limitation, for digital signal cross connect ("DSX") equipment. Jack assemblies are typically used for the electrical connection between cables in a central office, for cross connecting and for the terminations of lines at various locations.
Each individual jack assembly is typically made from multiple separate components, which must then be assembled. Two examples of such an individual jack assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,861,281, and 4,975,087, both of which are incorporated herein by this reference. When jack assemblies are assembled from multiple separate components, it is very labor intensive to achieve high quality and low tolerances.
A plurality of the individual jack assemblies are placed in a jack panel either individually or in modules. The typical panel assembly is a cabinet primarily constructed of metal components which are assembled with a large number of screws and assembly steps, which results in unnecessarily high labor costs.
The problem of high assembly costs has been previously recognized, but not heretofore sufficiently reduced. Prior attempts have included molding a first half of the jack assembly framework, placing the switch assemblies therein, and then gluing or welding the second half of the jack assembly framework to the first half. This results in unnecessary assembly steps, allows for greater assembly error and usually higher tolerances.
In the prior art systems wherein one-half of a plastic frame is attached to the second-half after the switch assemblies are placed therein, the typical way to place the two halves together is by ultrasonic welding. The vibration from ultrasonic welding creates problems in the contacts in the switch assemblies, and has led to extensive problems in the industry. Ultrasonic welding is therefore undesirable once the switch assemblies are in place. This invention eliminates the need for ultrasonic welding and the problems inherent therewith.
It is an object of this invention to greatly reduce the cost to make a jack assembly, and to reduce the number of component parts which are utilized in manufacturing the jack assembly. This invention accomplishes this objective by providing a one-piece jack assembly in which the switch assemblies are molded into the framework of the jack assembly.
It is also an object of this invention to greatly reduce number of assembly steps, as well as the time required to assembly a jack assembly. This objective is accomplished by placing the switch assemblies in the mold assembly, and molding the framework of the jack assembly with the switch assemblies in place in one step. This has the further advantage and feature of being a one-piece jack assembly framework.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a jack assembly panel which can be less expensively and more easily assembled. This invention achieves this objective by providing a panel which replaces some of the more labor intensive assembly steps, such as screwing a screw in, with snap in assembly steps. This invention further accomplishes this objective through the use of a plastic panel frame structure, as opposed to the metal frames that have been heretofore used. This invention therefore has the feature or advantage of reducing the time required to assemble the jack panel.